1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trim strips and weatherstrips for vehicles, and more particularly, to a flange engaging strip having at least one limb and a carrier, wherein a cross sectional dimension of the carrier varies corresponding to a thickness of an underlying flange, so as to maintain a substantially constant orientation between the limb and the flange.
2. Description of Related Art
Flange engaging strips are often used in the motor vehicle industry to cover an exposed flange of the vehicle. The flange engaging strips can also be used to locate a sealing surface, such as a bulb or a lip, with respect to the flange and a confronting surface.
Typically, the flange engaging strip includes a U-shape body defining a flange engaging channel, wherein a plurality of gripping fins project into the channel, such that the gripping fins contact the flange and generally resist removal of the strip from the flange.
Vehicles are often manufactured with a varying flange thickness around a given opening, such as a door or trunk. Thus, a given flange engaging strip may have a section engaging a relatively thin flange and a section engaging a relatively thick flange, with the result being that the insertion force for the relatively thick portion of the flange often exceeds the capability of the operator or available tooling (resulting in poor seating of the strip), and along with the relatively thin section of the flange the extraction force between the strip and the flange is often less than required to operably locate, or retain the strip.
In addition, the varying thickness of the flange causes a distortion in the flange engaging strip. Specifically, a change in the thickness of the flange changes the orientation of the flange engaging strip as well as the orientation of the gripping fin relative to the flange, thereby misaligning the flange engaging strip with the flange (and any associated sealing member) as well as altering the insertion and extraction forces relative to the flange. The gripping fin (or fins) are forced into a different orientation in response to a change in the thickness of the flange, and thus distorted from the intended operating configuration, thereby reducing the performance of the flange engaging strip. Conversely, if such optimized gripping fins (and flange engaging strip) are disposed on a flange having less than the designed thickness, contact between the gripping fin and the flange will be reduced or contact will occur along a different portion of the gripping fin than intended.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,081, the problem of varying flange thickness is addressed by folding one of the legs inwardly toward the remaining leg of the channel. However, merely changing the angle of the leg relative to the flange causes the orientation of any associated gripping fins and any sealing member to change relative to the flange. This change of orientation causes the gripping part and sealing member to vary from the intending operating orientation, thereby sacrificing performance. In addition, changing the angle of the leg relative to the flange can induce a rocking or pivoting of the closed end about the terminal edge of the flange.
Therefore, the need exists for a flange engaging strip that can provide a substantially constant insertion and extraction force for different flange thicknesses. A need further exists for a flange engaging strip that can consistently maintain an orientation of a sealing interface substantially independent of an underlying flange thickness. A need also exists for a flange engaging strip that can maintain a designed orientation and contact area between a grip fin and the flange.